Purring
by Flowing Tears
Summary: It's so damn hard to shut his devil side up when it wants to ride its mate into the next week. It has been purring for Dante for almost an hour now, and the Devil May Cry office isn't even in sight yet. Yaoi, lemon. D/N


Title: Purring

Summary: It's so damn hard to shut his devil side up when it wants to ride its mate into the next week. It has been purring for Dante for almost an hour now, and the Devil May Cry office isn't even in sight yet. Yaoi, lemon.

Genre: Romance/Humour.

Pairings: Dante/Nero established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for Lemon and some bad words. And the use of the word purr too many times.

A/N: This fic might be a little weird. But that's ok, since there is a lemon in it. With a little bit of a plot this time, see if you can spot it!

…- Purring -…

It was doing it again.

Nero clutches the handles a bit more, stopping in front of a traffic light when it turns red. He groans, a bit tired form travelling. He did stop a few times on the way to get some rest, but for the past six hours he had been driving like mad to get to the office he now calls home.

As soon as the light turns green the teen revs the engine and speeds the motorcycle up, getting home as fast as he can. His inner demon growls at him for not driving any faster, but Nero isn't one to ignore the speed limit. He can't afford getting a ticket right now, even with his devil stirring inside his head. "Would you calm the fuck down?" He growls for what could be the tenth or so time and slowly but surely his inner demon does settle down slowly. Just a little bit.

And then it starts doing it _again_…

Purring like an engine in the back of his head, he feels the devil curl and stretch again, being restless. Nero knows why it's so impatient and fidgety, but it doesn't mean it's any less annoying in dong so. He inwardly curses at his devil, calls it an inpatient fucker to which it replies by giving him a mental finger. Still he speeds up slightly. Nero does want to get home too, he has been gone for a full two weeks to do that stupid mission. A group of frosts had taken residence in a small warehouse. It had been a very long drive, but the pay for this job was so great it would have been stupid to pass up. Especially since the group of icy demons hadn't been that big and hard to dispatch of. While Nero basks in his latest victory over the frost, his inner demon thinks about their sexy mate, fantasises about riding him in his desk chair. The teen catches on to those naughty thoughts and the heat starts to travel to his groin already. He shifts slightly, cursing under his breath as his trousers begin to feel a little too tight. The vibration of the engine isn't helping one bit either.

"Would you stop for five seconds?" He growls again, and his devil actually goes silent.

For the full five seconds. Nero groans when the devil in his head begins to purr for its mate, so loud it's beginning to overrule the sounds of the engine. "Almost home…" He tries, making the devil purr even louder. It has been going on like this for roughly fifty minutes now, and sure they will be home pretty soon but Nero is still amazed his demonic half knows how close its mate is. Of course Nero knows he's almost home, so why wouldn't his inner devil know?

Probably because it has been fantasising about the other man, conjuring many naughty images that sometimes make Nero himself blush. The perverseness of Dante is rubbing off on _his_ devil. Right now it's busy thinking about how riding the man in the shower would prove to be a fun activity. With the warm water caressing their clean and soapy skin, the steam covering them like a blanket and how drop dead gorgeous Dante looks when he's wet and ready for a good fuck. A sexy though that is, though his devil sounds a bit desperate. That is probably the whole reason why it is so giddy, they had been gone for quite a while and Nero had learned that, the longer he stay away from Dante, the more his devil side would stir and bitch about it. It seems to get stronger too, anxious to get its host back to its lovable mate. It purrs and whines, and Nero is certain that if he stays away from Dante a bit longer his inner demon will drive him crazy. It's so damn hard to shut his devil side up when it wants to ride its mate into the next week. It has been purring for Dante for almost an hour now, and the Devil May Cry office isn't even in sight yet.

_The floor! We haven't gotten the chance to ride out mate on the floor of the __office!_ Riding Dante on the office floor. The girls will have a stroke if they find them like that. Nero shakes his head, his devil side is a little too keen on riding the other man. "You really think he'll let us ride him? He'll probably just fuck us through a wall." He grins, the devil making a sound that Nero recognises as pleasure. It lifts his own spirit and brings a grin to his face.

Finally reaching the edge of the town Nero slows down just a bit. It would be disastrous to hit one of the residents when he wants to get home soon. It may be night but the sky is clear, illuminating the streets with the stars and the near full moon. The sight of the empty, peaceful, _quiet_ streets kick the young man from his thoughts. At first, his inner demon had been purring so very loud other sounds had been hard to hear. Now it was going quiet, happily purring like a cat. Nero catches on quickly, hearing another, deeper purr in his head obviously coming from his mate just a few blocks down. The teen sometimes forgets this, his inner devil can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but the real victim here is Dante whose devil side is much stronger and more dominant.

The number of naughty images increases almost tenfold. Nero's is now just quietly purring, having settled in a corner in the teen's mind. Strange as it may sound, Dante's devil had moved inside as well, purring with it and conjuring many naughty images, silent promises of what is to come once they get home. One in particular burns itself on the teen's retina, of Dante and him having it off on the desk. While the two devils make due on their own while waiting for their masters to be reunited Nero pulls into the street where they live, the neon sign of Devil May Cry shining brightly. With a loud screech he halts in an ally, turning the engine of the bike off. He hastily covers the bike with a veil to protect it from the weather while he receives a growl from Dante's demon to, quote; 'hurry the fuck up'. For a second he closes his eyes to clear his thoughts, the images growing stronger. One of him sucking the older man off sticks out, probably coming from his own demon.

While Nero walks around the building towards the front door, grabbing his key more visions and promises are exchanged between the two devils. The teen shudders again and is becoming quite aroused with it, probably the devils both having this effect on him. When the white haired teen finally manages to open the door with shaking hands he spots why Dante's devil is so free to move and prove what a pervert it is.

Dante is asleep behind his desk, magazine covering his eyes and an empty pizza box by his feet. Even though he seems asleep the low purr of his devil rings loud and clear through Nero's head. The purring of the dominant devil increases in volume before turning into a low growl, as if it's trying to jump its mate then and there. The sound obviously wakes the hunter behind the desk. That and his inner demon is probably kicking him mentally and yelling at him.

The teen shrugs his coat off while Dante is brutally awakened by his own devil. Grinning and walking towards the other wall Nero begins placing his sword near Rebellion on the floor, and Blue Rose amidst its brethren upon the shelves. The youngster almost jumps when strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close against the other. "Miss me?" He smiles and the older man returns the grin and kisses his hair. Nero turns in his arms and leans up to kiss his lover, hearing both Dante's devil and his own growling at each other. _He is a worthy mate_. He hears his own purr. _Mine!_ Dante's returns making the teen chuckle. He yelps in surprise when the other man suddenly pulls him up, and even before the kiss itself can go further then just the brushing of lips. The youngster wraps his legs around the man's hips and his arms around his shoulders, keen to see what he is up to. "Let's take this upstairs." _So we can properly mate._ They both hear. Dante grins at his own devil's remark while he carries his smaller lover to the stairs.

Nero busies himself with nipping and kissing Dante's neck and shoulder, teasing the older man with little love bites. His devil side suddenly pictures himself on all fours in front of their mate, his rear up in the air offering himself to the older man. The thought alone sends a shiver down the teen's spine, it's not a very bad idea. Nero's train of thought is interrupted by a low and aroused growl coming from Dante. Maybe his devil side has picked up on the suggestion as well.

Nero doesn't even know how they got here so quickly but he's but what pleased when Dante dumps him onto their bed, crawling down after him.

They properly lock their lips for the first time in weeks, lips equally parting and tongues eager to taste each other. A short battle for dominance begins but is just as quickly ended when Dante grinds his hips into the teen's. Nero moans at the strong contact, feeling that the older man is as hard as he is. Dante may not have been aware to be tormented by the sexy images of the devils, but who says he had been safe in his dreams?

Dante breaks the kiss to lean back and remove his shirt. Nero sits up with him and copies the action, throwing his shirt in a corner, uncaring where it would have landed as long as it was gone. The older man swoops back down to capture the pale skin of his younger lover's throat and Nero pushes his hands to touch his chest, gliding over the strong muscles flexing with arousal. Those kisses combined with the strong hand now freely rubbing over his chest sparks the need to a new level. It makes the usually docile devil side of the younger man flare up with arousal.

With more force then needed Nero throws the older man off of him with a surprised yelp. Dante growls from deep within his throat at the sudden change. The teen is already on top of him, claiming the older man's lips with vigour. His bringer is ripping through the strong fabric of the older man's pants. Dante seems to like that idea and remains on his back, even if they can both hear the almost dangerous rumble of the dominant devil to take back control and show the brat whose to be master here. That same low growl is cut off when the elder's erection is freed and Nero wraps the strong fingers of his bringer around it.

Stroking it slowly the young man revels in his little victory over the other. Taking the lead when Dante's devil wants nothing more then claim him hard is considered a challenge towards the usually dominant demon in Dante's mind. It will pounce on the teen, pin him down and claim him again and again, forcing him to submit.

Not now however, the older man seems to just enjoy getting a handjob whilst kissing the young man. "Your ass is tense." He suddenly comments, Nero actually forgetting what he was doing for a moment, fingers just around the thick cock of his lover. "…Oh that's very romantic… Now I want you so bad." He pretends to sulk, but the other just kisses it away and begins massaging his butt cheeks with a broad grin on his face. "Sorry, but it really is." He stops massaging the flesh and rolls Nero onto his back smoothly, following suit. "I've been sitting on that bike for too long these past few days." He sighs, brushing a hand in the other's hair.

"I can tell…" Is the last he offers before the elder man gives the youngster one soft peck on the lips, slowly kissing his way over his jaw and neck. His teeth scrape the sensitive pulse, making the man beneath him purr with desire. He doesn't linger there for too long, slowly making his way down south, kissing Nero's collarbone across the length. One of his hands is massaging the young man's butt still, softly rubbing and pinching occasionally while the silver haired man goes down and licks a hard nipple. "Pervert…" The teen breaths while Dante gives the cheek another firm squeeze. He licks his way over the flawless chest and is moving slowly towards the teen's stomach. The white locks of the older man are tickling the skin softly, adding to the sensation while he begins to kiss the heated flesh, moving downward slowly. The older man enjoys the taste of the satin skin, devil purring deeply. His hands move over the teen's hips, softly massaging them and holding them down. The younger man is bucking up, trying to brush his clothed erection against the other's chest desperate for a bit of friction.

"For fuck sake, don't go slow." He moans, his demonic hand ripping the sheets and his other tangling further in the silver locks of the man pinning him down from the hips. Dante only keeps kissing the sensitive skin of his belly, obviously trying to break the teen down into some type of reaction. He scrapes his teeth lightly over the skin beneath the other's bellybutton, never intending on going lower.

Having enough of the other' relentless teasing the younger man moves up, grabbing the silver mane with his devil bringer. Dante quickly pounces, slamming him back down onto the mattress and pinning both of the other's hands. The older man attaches his teeth to the other's neck, biting down several times. The younger man purrs deeply at the full contact, devilside submitting immediately and draining all of his will to fight back. Nero wraps his legs around the older man's waist, rubbing their crotches together and drawing a low groan from the other's lips. Nero is annoyed he's still wearing his pants, but when Dante moves a hand down and loosens the buckles up with expertise the teen knows that it'll be taken care of.

Dante rolls away so both can pull their pants down, all while still managing to keep the kiss their share intact. That has been a result from months of practise.

When Dante, now nude, suddenly breaks the kiss and moves towards the bedside cabinet the young man is quick to follow, nearly throwing himself on the other's back and nibbling at the light flesh, rubbing himself against the other's ass to show just how much he wants the man. Dante chuckles and rolls his head to the side to let the teen kiss his neck while still rummaging through the top drawer. He sighs contently when Nero nibbles on his earlobe, fingers almost missing the little jar of lube. "Eager are we?" He teases, head rolling back and kissing the younger man still pressing against him. "Yeah." He answers honestly, giving the man one more peck on the lips before finally drawing away.

The teen rolls onto his back, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders loosely, again kneading the flesh with his hands. He spreads his legs a little more while the other lies between them. The younger man begins tracing his lover's neck with his lips, letting the older man concentrate on opening the jar, coating his fingers and preparing him. He slightly jolts when the other's fingers, now a little cold because of the lube trace his entrance first, making sure it's slick enough before entering a finger. Nero begins to purr, matching the sounds of his devil. Dante quickly adds a second finger, now relaxing against the teen while doing so. He chuckles when the teen moans against his neck and shudders, obviously he brushed against the sweet spot. Teasingly brushing against it every now and then he concentrates on the stretching, feeling the youngster a lot tighter then usual.

Sometimes Nero squirms beneath him, occasionally gasping and shifting against the other's teasing fingers. Dante's hands are big and strong, and getting fingerfucked by him is like getting fucked by a lesser man. He purrs absently, knowing full well what it will be like to be taken by the actual man.

While the older man fingers his insides and gently sucks on his neck and jaw the young man busies his hands with the broad shoulders again after the cold distraction, kneading the flesh like a cat would once more. He doesn't know why but those strong shoulders just do something to him. The way his mate's muscles flex beneath the gorgeous skin. Nero loves just watching his man move. Shame he wears that red leather coat often during battle, it obscures the down right arousing sight from Nero. His thoughts are interrupted when his lover pushes a third finger in just for good measure. The teen grunts and arches his back, his lover finally brushing the sweet spot he has been avoiding for so long.

It takes just a few thrusts and brushes for the fingers to start feeling incredible once again. Nero groans and buckles against them, wanting more inside of him. Dante obviously gets the hint when the teen pressing himself up against him, drawing his fingers out and using that lube to make his erection slick. The loss of contact only makes Nero hotter. The thought of what's coming next is making his blood boil and devil purr with more want to be dominated.

"Not in the mood to ride me today?" The older man teases, pointing out that he too had heard Nero's devil spout those sexy ideas. "Hmm… maybe later…" The teen purrs with an edge to his tone, voicing the thoughts of his devil side. Dante chuckles and kisses the other again, moving himself in front of the teen's prepared entrance, teasing it for a moment with the tip of his length. He pushes in a little, taking it slow in case he hurts the younger man. He tries his best not to slam in like the teen wants, still punishing him for not submitting immediately. The white haired man begins a slow pace when his lover wraps his legs around his waist again, going a little deeper with every slow thrust of his hips. "You're doing this on purpose… bastard…" Nero moans out, hissing when Dante snarls and bites his neck again, drawing blood this time. Instead of giving in to his urges to fuck the younger man into the next week Dante begins a slow pace, thrusting slowly and deeply.

The teen growls impatiently, bucking his hips to either get the man to go faster or throw him off so he can ride him properly. The older man is probably as needy as he is, finally starting a moderate pace to make sure Nero can get used to him again. It has been a short while and he does need the teen to be able to walk tomorrow.

He recognises the grunts and moans Nero is making. He's being in pain and still loving it all the same. When the younger man's voice suddenly pitches again, now continuing because Dante is hitting his prostate every time he knows there is no more need to hold back. He picks up the pace again, now taking the young man without restraint. The teen is grunting, calling his name through broken moans that sometime pitch when his sweet spot is nailed head on with every hard thrust. Both get into the rhythm, Nero now able to keep up with the elder's thrusting. His fingers are now scraping over the other's shoulders and back, drawing thin lines that will be gone by morning.

The older man attaches his lips to the other's neck again to keep from moaning out too loud. His own sounds are reduced to a deep purring and growling while he enjoys his willing mate to the fullest. A pang of arousal shoots through his loins when the teen groans a little too loud, it suddenly brings him that much closer to the edge.

Nero moans another time when the other suddenly grabs his weeping erection and begins pumping it with a slick but strong hold. It must mean the older man is as close as he is, when they usually last much longer. The young man feels himself coming closer, his body is jerking out of its own. He closes his eyes, head falling back when he comes, seed spilling in between them. It doesn't take long for the older man to follow him in the ecstasy, spilling deep inside the man beneath him.

Both remain in each other's arms panting, slowly recovering from their first round. After a few minutes Nero is the first to move, pulling the older male with him like he weighs a feather. Dante doesn't protest, just lets his mate build a little nest of the covers and pillows and tucking them both in. "Done already?" He finally teases, pulling the teen down with him and burying themselves with the blanket. "You're one to talk with those bags beneath your eyes. What did I tell you about missing your beauty sleep?" He pokes the other's face beneath the eyes, grinning. "Hey, that fucker is a pain in the ass when I'm trying to get some sleep and I haven't been getting some."

"How can you not have gotten any sleep? You take like… twenty naps a day."

"Those are to prepare for the big sleep." He grins, making Nero kiss his face. Internally the older male kicks his devil awake again when it has the balls to go to sleep so soon. "Thought I had it bad." The teen muses, his devil also slipping into a coma.

Chuckling, the older male wraps his arms around the other's waist and lowers his head to lie on the teen's chest, purring contently and slowly drifting off to sleep. Nero brushes his human hand through his white locks, absently fingering the silver strands for a while as he listens to the other man sleep. After a while he stops that, exhaustion setting in after weeks of uneasy sleep. He fingers a few of the bite marks on his neck and grins at the memory. Dante can't help himself whenever they are like this, that stupid demon of his snarls at the smallest pang of defiance.

Maybe he'll give that fucker a challenge one day, see where it gets them. Nero chuckles again before settling completely, slowly falling asleep himself.

Devils finally quiet.

-Einde


End file.
